The present invention relates to a quick connect/disconnect faucet water conduit assembly which facilitates the connection between a spout nipple and the valve bodies which control the flow of water to the spout nipple. Present practice in the installation of faucets, particularly kitchen faucets, which require a below deck water connection between the valve bodies and the spout nipple, necessitates a mechanical connection at each end of a water conduit. These may be soldered connections, or they may use a nut and a threaded end on the valve body. Either type of connection is time consuming and requires the installer to spend a considerable period beneath the sink deck.
The present invention provides a hose assembly which has a quick connect/disconnect adapter at each end thereof. The adapters are sealingly attached to the hose, which may be flexible, and cooperate and interlock with a tube which extends down from the valve body and the spout nipple. The installer need only snap the quick connect adapter onto the end of the water tube from the valve body and the water tube from spout nipple and the installation is complete. The hose may be disconnected by manipulating the clip on the adapter if there is a necessity to change out the valve body or the spout nipple.
The present invention relates to a faucet water conduit assembly which may be quickly connected and disconnected to a valve body and a spout nipple.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a water conduit assembly which utilizes quick connect adapters to form a watertight connection between one or more valve bodies and a spout nipple.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a water conduit assembly for the use described utilizing quick connect adapters which cooperate and interlock with a tube which extends outwardly from a faucet spout nipple and a faucet valve body.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.